lve to my cobain- chapter 1
by kashyasuxx
Summary: This is a Jeffree Star x Daniel hilton fantiction. Jeffree and Daniel have not been in contact for a very long timeand just now mr. Diva sees that he is missing his ex-best friend. What could happen when they meet again?


Love to my Cobain

This is a Jeffree Star x Daniel Hilton fanfiction, inspired by his currently newest single 'Love to my cobain' hopefully those who listened will understand the concept from the song, kind of. To those who follow up on Jeffree Star, I know him and Daniel are not in contact anymore, however they are still my biggest OTP so yeah, I ship them hard. I know that the two are not friends for a long time but i adapted this a bit. This is a guy on guy/gay/yaoi I don't even know, whatever you want to call it so if you're a homophobic arse then shut up and go grow up, come back and read when you love the man action. Well, read, hopefully enjoy and review, it means a lot. Thankyou. -

Another dull morning rose in Orange County, the sun was high up for its light to beam through the pink curtains shielding a room from the sunlight. It was another chilly morning in the pastel apartment, after all it was almost winter and even in a naturally warm climate there was a change in temperature that could be sensed easily.

A slim figure moved around in a pink fluffy blanket, just about trashed with hello kitty plushies, the person underneath the girly bed mess let out some loud moans, as if to complain on having been woken up too early. Hearing the noises and movement, two small dogs leaped onto the bed, one of them being bright pink, the other a yellow and pink long-haired chihuahua. Both dogs started barking in their squeaky voices, getting the figure to remove the blankets and sit up. "Hey, Diva and Diamond! Did my babies sleep well?" A man with the looks of a woman spoke to the two dogs lovingly, holding both in his tattooed arms pecking them on their bright coloured heads. His hair was tri-coloured in pastel blue, purple and pink, his eyes a chestnut brown naturally, his untattoed skin was pale almost like snow if it had a creamy shade to it. "What time is it?" he looked around for his cellphone to check the time "Oh shit! Definitely too early! I still have an hour till I have to get ready. I need some blinds." Jeffree spoke to himself, as he flipped the bird at the window, and lay back down.

Normally he would go into the other bedroom to wake Daniel and mess around. But he remembered that they went seperate ways a few months ago, almost a year. it was still so strange to wake up like this and have no one to talk, it was so lonely for him to have to eat on his own, there was no one to talk to apart from his doggies, but they did not make a good conversation. Because they're dogs. "Get yourself together!" Jeffree Star thought as he realized his mind was running off to thoughts he promised himself he would stray from, why would he miss someone like Daniel? Sure, they were best friends, but easy come easy go, tough. It was over.

The pastel haired man grabbed some of his blanket and hugged it like another person, and shut his eyes unable to stay away from overthinking. Daniel was never any good for him, it ended up that it would only be him and Daniel and no one else, so maybe it was a good thing they were out of eachother's life's, seeing as all his other friends almost forgot about him.

What if Daniel felt the same way? Maybe he felt sentimental about Jeffree? For all he knew, the bluenette could need Mr. Diva in his life again?

Jeffree wiped away a bitter tear off of his eye. "Oh fuck this! I'm getting up!" He grunted, all pissed off a mere man made him cry.

Getting ready in the mornings was now more miserable than ever as he didn't have anyone to talk to, just the chore of having to go to work in the early time of the day. "Byebye my babies! Behave and if someone tries to break in, chop their motherfuckin' dicks off!" Jeffree ordered his doggies which immediately started barking again in their squeaky voices as if saying "goodbye" themselves.

Just as Jeffree drove up to Starbucks for his usual morning coffee with an overdose caramel and cream, he noticed a familliar car parked just a few spaces away from him. It was a custom designed black and blue Range Rover that he could remember one of his friends driving. Nevertheless he walked in like a sassy bitch and ordered his coffee. This time he could hear a familliar voice, he looked around to see if someone he knew was in there. Yes, he was right. It was Daniel, talking to yet another of his short term boyfriends. Jeffree frowned behind his Channel sunglasses as he walked past the bluenette. But something strange happened then, Daniel looked back at the diva smiling lightly with a kind of yearning look on his face.

End of Chapter 1

Please let me know what you thought and follow so that when I release another chapter you can read it and maybe add it to your favourites!


End file.
